Navigation devices that calculate a travel route to a destination using a point inputted by a user or a current position of a vehicle as a departure point, provide guidance on the calculated travel route, and supply the travel route to another terminal device are widely prevalent. In a case in which the calculated travel route is supplied to another terminal device, the terminal device that has received the travel route provides guidance on the travel route.
After a destination is set and route calculation is performed on the navigation devices, in a case in which the calculated route does not include an area that the user desires to pass through, it has been necessary for the user to designate a way point or a passing road to cause the navigation devices to perform route calculation again.
However, some users may not have specific ideas regarding the points and/or the roads that they desire to pass through. For example, in a case in which a user desires to see cherry blossoms on the way to the destination, the user has been required to designate a specific point, which is a bothersome operation for the user.
Patent Document 1 proposes a technique to calculate a guidance route that passes through a specific point defined by the user or a predetermined area including the specific point.